Nations, Cultures and Faiths
The World of Aragoth is inhabited by many distinct species of people ranging from Human to Dwarf and beyond. Within these species races and cultures and factions exist and most of these groups can associate themselves with one nation or another. Humans make up the bulk of the worlds people and live in most of the known world. Their nations range from kingdoms and empires to small tribes. Dwarves are the second most numerous of people and typically live with their own kind in their underground societies in either the Frostbacks or the Northern Old Mountains. After the Dwarves the Goblins make up the third most numerous of people, their home is entirely within the southern Old Mountains and they live within large tribes that roam the deeps. The fourth most numerous of species is the Orcs of Xenitheria who live along the river Gheerak's Spill, they live in small tribal villages and rarely band together to form a united group but it has happened. The last prominent species within Aragoth are the Snake people of the Hassain Desert in Zenlor, they generally live in large groups and dwell along the coasts or within the oasis's that scatter the desert. Apart from the previously mentioned races many other creatures exist, but none are known to have established prominent communities or nations. The nations that exist in the world range in size from small tribal communities to vast empires stretching many miles, regardless of their size the ones worth mentioning have been listed below, categorized by the continent they reside within and the culture they ultimately belong to, besides this it also lists their official faith. (For further information on any specific nation, culture or faiths, follow the links to their specific pages below.) Dailvic Nations 'Sanam' -The Kingdom of Sanam (Sanamaen Dailvic)(New Dail) -The Moon Tribes (Old Dailvic)(The Dark Faith also known as the Moon Faith) -The Shutter (Old Dailvic)(New Dail and Old Dail) 'Arathos' -The Kingdom of Armoria (Armorian Dailvic)(New Dail) -The Principality of Storn (Stornish Dailvic)(New Dail) -The Crosslands (Stornish and Armorian Dailvic)(New Dail) -The Grand Duchy of Shochelm (Shoc Dailvic)(New Dail) -The Kingdom of Veer (Mixture of Old Dailvic and Old Bailion)(The Faith of Baelos and the Old Dail) Bailion Old & New Nations 'Arathos' -The Bormosi Empire (Mixture of Old Bailion and New Bailion)(The Faith of Baelos) -The Kingdom of Veer (Mixture of Old Dailvic and Old Bailion)(The Faith of Baelos and the Old Dail) 'Xenitheria' -The Bormosi Empire (Mixture of Old Bailion and New Bailion)(The Faith of Baelos) Dwarven Nations 'Arathos' -The Dwarven Kingdom of Khardum (Dwarven)(Stone Gods) 'Xenitheria' -Dwarven Kingdoms of Agincor (Dwarven)(Stone Gods) Orcish & Goblin Nations 'Xenitheria' -The Orcish Tribes (Orcish)(Worship of the Dead God or Gheerak) -The Goblin Tribes (Goblin)(Worship of the Dead God or Gheerak or none) Sunarian Nations 'Xenitheria' -Numaria (Sunarian)(Old Sunari) -Raleph (Sunarian)(OldSunari) -Arapos (Sunarian)(Old Sunari) 'Zenlor' -Tunar (Sunarian)(Old Sunari) -Sunas (Sunarian)(Old Sunari) -Haera (Sunarian)(Old Sunari) -Arapos (Sunarian)(Old Sunari) Other and Fallen Nations 'Other' -The Great Savannah Tribes (Multiple distinct cultures)(Old Sunari or Multiple distinct faiths) -The Hassarain Desert Nomads (Multiple distinct cultures)(Unknown) -The Snake peoples of Hassain (Serpantish)(Serpantish) -Niijon, Wiri, Plutong and Tiberia (Unknown)(Unknown) 'Extinct' -Sunaria (Sunarian)(Old Sunarian)(Founded 410-405 F.D., Fell 297 O.D.) -Bailion Empire (Old Bailion)(The Faith of Baelos)(Founded 198 O.D, Fell 348 N.D.) -The Dailvic Kingdoms (Old Dailvic)(Old Dail)(Founded 85-110 O.D., Fell 160-165 O.D.) -The Dwarven Empire (Dwarven)(Stone Gods)(Founded 223 F.D., Fell 78 O.D.) -The Orco-Goblin Empire of Xenitheria (Goblin and Orcish)(Worship of the Dead God or Gheerak)(Founded 300-298 F.D., Fell 236 F.D.) -Dailvicia (Old Dailvic)(Old Dail and the Moon Faith or Dark Faith)(Founded 76 O.D., Fell 85 O.D.)